


Rei Ogami x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [12]
Category: CØDE:BREAKER | Code:Breaker
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Reader Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Rei Ogami x Reader

It was (birthday), and Ogami stood in front of a grave with a small bouquet fresh flowers in his hand.  He gently placed the flowers in front of the grave, and Ogami thought it was lucky that she even got a grave - because most Code Breakers are forgotten and erased from the world.  But not (Y/N). She shall be remembered by her one true friend, Rei Ogami. He still remembered the last time he ever got to speak to her.

_ “Hey there Ogami-kun, guess what!” a young (H/C)-haired girl exclaimed excitedly as she ran up to a young Ogami. _

_ “What is it (Y/N)-san?  Is something wrong?” Ogami asked the bubbly girl. _

_ “No dummy!  I just got my first job as a Code Breaker, and I get to work with Hitomi-onii-san!” _

_ “You shouldn’t be so happy about it.  You do know what a Code Breaker’s job is, right?” _

_ “Of course I do!  You could at least pretend to be happy for me, you know!” _

_ “You’re such a little kid.” _

_ “Am not!” _

_ “Are so.” _

_ “No!” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “No!” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “No!  Hey!” Ogami pouted embarrassedly and turned away as a blush started to creep onto his cheeks. _

_ “Hahaha!  Awe, don’t be mad Ogami-chan~.” (Y/N) teased as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and poked his cheek.  Just then, Hitomi walked in and saw the two friends. _

_ “(Y/N)-chan, it’s time to get going.” Hitomi said cheerfully. _

_ “Okay, see you soon Ogami-kun!” (Y/N) waved as she walked down the hall with Hitomi, but suddenly stopped and turned back to Ogami.  “Oh yeah, when I get back, there’s something I want to tell you!” she shouted and turned back around to catch up with Hitomi. _

However, she never did get to tell Ogami what she wanted to.  The job was a lot more dangerous than anticipated, and (Y/N) had been critically injured and was brought back to Japan to get medical treatment.  She was in a medically induced coma for a few weeks, but inevitably died from her injuries. Ever since then, Ogami had done his best to basically shut everyone else out.  But every year, he made an effort to go to the grave of his childhood friend, whose life was cut short. He still regretted not telling her how he truly felt about her. She was the only person who could make him smile and feel happy.  She made him feel like a normal human being, and yet she was taken away from him.

“I miss you.” were the last words Ogami spoke before leaving the grave and going back to being a stone-cold Code Breaker.


End file.
